


the soft moments in between

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans Don’t Have a Gender Binary, Blue Paladin Allura, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Trans Lance (Voltron), red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: They’re in the middle of a war. They're fighting to free the universe.They still have time for each other.





	1. Complementary

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of emotions about allurance??

When they first met, Allura never would have thought she would eventually trust Lance with her life. 

How things had changed. 

Lance was her other half. He was there when she needed him, at her back. He supported her unconditionally. He loved her and he made sure she knew it. 

But it was times like this that she felt his love most keenly. When they were alone, curled up together in bed, able to ignore the war for awhile. When they could joke around and flirt and act like they were normal teenagers. This was when she loved him most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **up next: relaxation.**


	2. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who left kudos!

Allura sighed. It had been a long day of dealing with diplomatic issues and by this point, all she wanted was to lie down. Maybe she could convince Lance to give her a massage. 

She walked into her room and was unsurprised to find Lance already there, waiting at her vanity. He was staring at a scar that he had recently acquired, which cut through an eyebrow, an indiscernible expression on his face. She walked behind him and looped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on his head. “Hello darling,” she said. 

He relaxed into her and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **next: hair**

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at [my tumblr](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/) or [my vld sideblog](http://femmenyma.tumblr.com/) abt allurance.


End file.
